thegirlsaloudfandomcom-20200214-history
Boy Like You
You Make me feel good I feel so fine I'm gonna make you mine, all mine You're head to toe fly You move so smooth I'm gonna put my loving on you And if you want to we can dance real slow Whatever you want sugar let me know Or we can speed it up we'll put the loving on zoom It's whatever you want There's something about you boy That's got me There's something about you boy That's rocking me There's something about you That's got me got me got me got me Singing melodies, oh I've been looking for a boy like you, A boy like you A boy like you a boy like you (she wants a boy like me) A honey like you, a sugar like you, a boy like you She wants a boy like (me) You got me going wild (going wild) You got me hypnotized by your smile Ooh I like your swagger, oh I like Your style Why don't you take me into the club and Work it out Cos I wanna dance with you on the floor We can keep our groove and move it's So wonderful Or we cn leave and go somewhere just me and you It's whatever you want There's something about you boy That's got me There's something about you boy That's rocking me There's something about you That's got me got me, got me, got me singing melodies, oh I've been looking for a boy like you, a boy like you A boy like you, a boy like you (she wants a boy like me) A honey like you, a sugar like you, a boy like you She wants a boy like (me) You want a girl like what (I want a girl like you) You want a girl like what (I want a girl like you) You want a girl like what (I want you girl, girl) You want a boy like what (I want a boy like you) You want a boy like what (I want a boy like you) You want a boy like what (I want a boy like you) You want a boy like what (I want you boy, boy, boy) Check it shorty, if you really want to Have a man like me You gotta Know how to please a real man Like me Cos a lot of dudes coming there men like me But can't really please a woman like me Cos when I got to work, got to work, Got to work, girl I can really bring the pleasure, when I Make you squirt I'm a heartbreaker when I flirt, when I flirt I'm a breath taker a lover expert, oh We can get freaky, oh yeah, oh yeah Do it on the beach baby, do it right There Tell me where you want it Tell me how you want it Watch out, cos ima bout to go down, Go downtown, And after downtown I'm goin' uptown And after uptown we'll go another Round Cos it's all about you baby, baby you Right know There's something about you boy That's got me There's something about you boy That's rocking me There's something about you That's got me got me, got me, got me singing melodies, oh I've been looking for a boy like you, a boy like you A boy like you, a boy like you (she wants a boy like me) A honey like you, a sugar like you, a boy like you She wants a boy like (me) Category:Solo Lyrics Category:3 Words Category:Cheryl Cole